


Kidnapped

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel, Breeding stand, Butt Plugs, CasOMC, Dark, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hurt Castiel, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Male Character - Freeform, Pet Castiel, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Slave Castiel, Stalking, Twink Castiel, Violent Sex, briefly mentioned deancas, cockcage, no prep, slight dehumanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William glanced over at the pretty unconscious boy in the seat next to him. He took in the tanned skin of Castiel’s bared neck and the way the teen’s features were slack from the drug. It seemed impossible that he would have stumbled upon a stranded Castiel but William wasn’t going to question his luck.</p><p>Fill for spnkink-meme READ THE TAGS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE READING THIS.
> 
> This fill is VERY dark.

It was near impossible to keep the grin off his face. He was going on a date with Dean Winchester. Years of trying to quash that ridiculous crush, according to Balthazar, and Dean had asked him out. Castiel had immediately sent a text to Balthazar, mostly to rub it in since his friend had told him to give up. Now he just had to get through school tomorrow and a few hours after that Dean would be swinging by to pick him up.

Castiel waved at one of his co-workers who drove by while he stood on the curb outside of the store. He sighed in exasperation and glanced around trying to see where his own ride was.

Ten minutes passed as Castiel stood there until he was startled by his phone buzzing in his pocket. Castiel fished in his pocket and pulled it out, frowning at the message.

_Can’t make it tonight. Do you have another ride?_

“Shit.” Castiel stared at the screen. He didn’t have another ride. His fingers flexed and he bit his lip. There had to be _someone_ he could text that might give him a ride otherwise it was going to be a long walk home in the dark.

A few minutes ticked by with him debating between who to contact when a truck pulled up in front of him. “Are you ok, Castiel?” the voice was familiar and he looked up.

William Black was one of the regulars and he was leaning out of his truck with a concerned look on his face.

Castiel glanced around and released a sigh, “My ride can’t take me home.” He watched a look of understanding crossing the older man’s face. Minutely he relaxed since he was no longer alone in the dim glow of the street lamp.

“I can give you a ride.” There was a pause, “I understand if you don’t want an essential stranger taking you home.”

“No. That’s fine.” Castiel allowed a grin to cross his features, “Thank you for offering.” He walked around the vehicle and didn’t notice William fiddling with something in the truck. Castiel tugged the door open and hopped up into the warm truck.

He could feel the slight tension from earlier easing when he sunk back into the seat and reached over to grab the seatbelt. “I hope you weren’t standing out there by yourself very long.” Castiel glanced over to see William putting the truck back into drive. “Young kid like you shouldn’t be alone like that.”

Castiel relaxed further, “It wasn’t very long.” He bit back a yawn and focused on the road in front of them. His family lived on the other side of town and he was beyond thankful he wasn’t walking in the dark.

“Do you want something to drink?” William suddenly asked. Castiel furrowed his brow at the question, “You must be thirsty after standing out there for a while.” He indicated the two bottles of water he had in his cup holder. “I have plenty of them at home.”

“Thanks.” He hesitated for a moment but thinking about being thirsty had him swallowing. Castiel grabbed the one closest to him, twisted the cap and took several long pulls from the bottle before sighing. “You were right.”

Castiel wasn’t sure when things started to blur but soon he was resting his head against the window of the truck and it wasn’t long before is eyes were sliding closed.

 

* * *

 

William glanced over at the pretty unconscious boy in the seat next to him. He took in the tanned skin of Castiel’s bared neck and the way the teen’s features were slack from the drug. It seemed impossible that he would have stumbled upon a stranded Castiel but William wasn’t going to question his luck.

It was a miracle that the same day he finally got the drugs was the day he drove by to see Castiel outside, alone, looking for a ride home. Clearly someone was smiling down on him and there was no point in wasting an opportunity like that. William grinned widely as he turned down the next street and started towards his house. It was on the outskirts of town and he couldn’t wait to see Castiel down in the basement.

Everything was perfect for what he had in mind, the room already well stocked and waiting for the blue-eyed teenager.

He parked in his garage, closing it and making sure everything was locked before hauling Castiel’s limp body out of the passenger seat. The newly turned eighteen year old had nice, lean muscles but his weight was easy to carry and William enjoyed how close he was pressed to him.

The trip down into the basement, that was fully sound proofed, was slow and he was careful not to drop or bang Castiel against anything. It wouldn’t do to make a mistake.

His eyes landed on the empty bed and William could feel how his cock ached. He had dreamed of the moment he’d get Castiel to himself and he could fuck into that tight, sweet ass until Castiel was howling under him.

His pretty angel was going to sing beautifully for him and _only_ him.

William mentally snarled at the thought of that Winchester boy always watching _his_ Castiel but the boy asking Castiel out had been the final straw. He wasn’t letting anyone touch his angel. Castiel’s body, the sounds pulled from it, belonged solely to him.

Castiel was laid out on the bed so William could remove his clothes. He started with the boy’s shoes, tossing them into the trash and then he began slowly removing everything else. William let his hands linger, his eyes stare and take in every single bared inch of a smooth body.

“Beautiful.” It was breathed out into the room as he reverently played with Castiel’s limp cock, stroking the slit and then fondling soft balls.

He rolled Castiel over onto his belly, pillows propped up under tempting hips, before quickly securing both wrists to the restraints attached to the headboard. The cuffs were padded to make sure there was little damage caused to his pretty angel.

William debated on using the leg restraints as he collected a blindfold to tie around Castiel’s face. The O-ring gag was next holding that sinful and lush little mouth open in case he wanted a chance at that hole without problems.

 It wasn’t long before Castiel was stirring, the drugs only enough to keep him out for a short time.

He listened to the soft moan and the weak pulling of the restraints as Castiel tried to get his bearings but William had left nothing to chance. His pretty little angel, his lovely new _pet_ , needed to get used to his new home.

Needed to get used to how his new owner would treat him, use him.

William didn’t respond to any of the questioning sounds or the sluggish motions Castiel was making as he attempted to free himself. Instead he focused on removing his own clothes, grabbing the lube, a cockring and climbing onto the bed.

Another pillow was added to raise Castiel’s hips up as William spread the soft cheeks of Castiel’s ass to bare a small, tight pink hole. He took some of the lube and rubbed it over Castiel’s entrance only dipping inside a little before he coated his own cock after attaching his cockring.

He preferred a tight hole to fuck and he knew his little angel would sing for him far better this way.

The head of his fat cock nudged against Castiel’s hole the same time the body under him started to struggle in earnest and startled, frightened sounds escaped the O-ring holding Castiel’s mouth open.

“Shhhh baby. I got what you need. A nice, fat dick for that hot ass of yours.”

It was impossibly tight.

Castiel’s body felt like a vice gripping him as he fucked himself inside and the howls coming from the teenager under him had William close to blowing his load right there if it wasn’t for the cockring he’d put on to help draw the moment out.

His fingers dug into the flesh of Castiel’s warm, tan hips and he forced himself inside past the resistance of a tense and tight body.

When he was finally buried balls deep, in the tightest hole he’d been inside, William’s breathing was coming out in harsh pants.

He could hear sobs and whimpers under him as he rolled his hips back, forcing himself inside once more. “You feel so good around my dick, baby. Taking me so well.” He fucked forward a few times and frowned at the position, withdrawing.

William shoved the shaking body up so Castiel’s legs were tucked under him, ass lifted, before he fucked back inside with glee. The filthy slap of his balls hitting against Castiel’s ass registered and soon the sound was joined by a wet, sucking kind of noise with each thrust of his cock.

It was Heaven.

His pretty little angel was showing him Heaven with that tight ass and those broken cries. “Best hole I’ve fucked.” He praised and slammed inside harder, shoving himself as deep as he could go and making sure each thrust was drilling him back into Castiel just as deep.

More sweet sobs and whines escaped as he continued fucking. He could spend the whole day pounding Castiel’s ass until the boy passed out and William would continue fucking him until Castiel woke up once more to give him those perfect sounds if the opportunity presented itself.

“Sing for me baby. That’s it.” The crying continued as William lost himself to the wet slide of his cock and the delicious feeling of a tight hole spasming around him, tightening and gripping him perfectly. “Take my cock. Take it deep. _Fuck_ …baby you feel so good inside.”

William kept himself on the edge making sure to get as much enjoyment out of his very first fuck with his pretty angel. He wasn’t sure how long he’d stayed buried inside Castiel after he rolled the teenager over and fucked back inside.

He watched the flushed face, knew the blindfold covered eyes would be filled with tears. Next time he would stare into those eyes as he got off in his little angel.

Shortly after that thought he pulled out, removed his cockring and pushed back inside fucking until he came with a groan.

His orgasm felt like it was being pulled from his soul, torn from his bones, as he went limp on top of Castiel. The smaller body under him remained pliant, holding his softening cock in that wet passage, before he pulled back and slipped free.

There was the expected blood, semen and hints of lube that spilled out of Castiel once he had freed himself. “I wrecked that ass of yours, baby.” He grinned and pushed his fingers inside the gaping hole. “Fucked that sweet cunt of yours bloody. Can you feel me, angel? Still feel me inside that sweet body of yours?”

The cries from earlier were softer, scratchy in nature. He watched the quick rise and fall of Castiel’s chest as he reached to roll Castiel back onto his belly. This time he secured the other restraints to Castiel’s ankles and shoved those pillows back under Castiel’s hips.

“I’ll let you rest until I’m ready again.” He patted Castiel’s ass, “You were such a good boy. Singing so sweetly for me while I fucked you.” His eyes fixed hungrily on Castiel’s abused hole, “I know you’ll sing such lovely tunes for me later and every day after.”

William collected one of the largest blue plugs out of his box of supplies and pushed it into Castiel’s hole. It would keep that mess inside and give him less of a cleanup later when he needed to hose his angel down. He had to push it hard against the puffy hole as Castiel howled and screamed as it was forced inside, catching on the red rim and slipping into place.

 

* * *

 

Everything hurt. Castiel couldn’t breathe properly and his ass felt like it was on fire. His face was hot from tears, his chest hurt from struggling to breathe and he wanted to die. Dying would end the pain and he wouldn’t have to be subjected to that violation again.

He was more than sure something had been torn considering the way his ass was screaming in pain. The restraints holding him in place wouldn’t give and each time he tried pull on them he only caused himself more pain

Eventually he gave up and lay there limply, sobbing quietly to himself and trying to calm down but failing. He couldn’t remember anything after getting in the truck and Castiel wasn’t completely sure if it was Mr. Black who had raped him or someone had gotten him when he’d been dropped at home.

His mind was fuzzy and scattered, mostly due to a combination of pain and something else.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke to the feeling of his cheeks being spread open and the plug in his ass was pushed in before being pulled out.

A yelp tore itself from him and he shied away from the unwanted touch. Castiel wanted to scream and yell and bite and snarl at whoever was touching him but something kept his mouth pried open and prevented him from doing much more than release slurred words.

“There is my baby. Look at your pretty hole.” Fingers dipped into him, pushed at his abused insides and then rubbed at a spot inside him that had a moan escaping him. “Should I milk you before your next fuck? Would my pretty baby like that?”

He didn’t get to answer as he was rolled over and the thing on his cock was removed. The restraints on his legs were detached from the footboard and then he was being bent in half as they were reattached only this time to the headboard.

Pain stole his breath and Castiel struggled not to blackout at the change of angle. “There we are. Don’t worry angel…I take good care of my pretty little pets.”

Fingers pushed back into him and started to actively rub against his prostate the same time a slick hand started to jack him off. He tried to move away from the touch, to fight the pleasure that was being forced on him but his position and the strong hold on him prevented much movement.

He felt arousal and pleasure growing in the pit of his gut. It burned white hot in his veins and had his heart pounding, his breathing became erratic as he was unwillingly dragged closer and closer to the edge until he was coming with a wail.

“Sing for me, baby. Sing that beautiful song.” The hand and fingers didn’t stop. They kept stimulating him over and over and over until he had nothing left to give. They stayed in him and on him until he was sobbing from the overstimulation, the pure agony the touch was causing him. “There we go.”

The cold metal was once more secured to his sensitive cock.

“I think I like this position, baby. It exposes that gorgeous fucked open hole of yours.” Something cold was squirted on him, pillows shoved up under him again and that horrible weight was leaning into him.

Castiel could feel the brush of the man’s cock against him and sobbed in denial as it forced its way into him again. The painful stretch and burn of the intrusion into his tense body was unbearable on top of the pain from being raped the first time.

Balls slapped against him and the cock pounding into him in brutal strokes caused his ass to tighten down. That action only awarded him with more pain and he yanked violently at his restraints. They held and a chuckle was all he was given.

“My little angel is so feisty.” The tone was scratchy and rough with lust as the man kept fucking into him. “Sing for me, baby. Sing that broken little tune that’s _mine_.”

Castiel didn’t want to give the man the pleasure of his agony but the pain in his body ripped the sobs and cries from him. It didn’t matter how much he cried out and sobbed because no one came.

No one ever came.

Each day was a new horror with his body being used until he almost blacked out or until William, who he now knew was his captor, couldn’t get it up anymore but even then the man sometimes used pills to help. Other times he was content to fuck Castiel with one of the many large toys kept in the room.

 

* * *

 

Water sprayed him from the hose, washing off blood and semen, as he tried to get away from the cold water only to be stopped by the chain securing him in place. “Bend over, baby. I gotta clean that pretty hole of yours out.”

Castiel shook his head and tried to move further away. He _hated_ that part of his morning “cleaning”.

“Angel you need to stop being so naughty or I’ll have to drug you for your cleaning and then you’ll be groggy for your morning fuck.”

He put up as good of a fight as he could but in the end William sat on his back, pushed the special nozzle of the hose inside his sore ass and water rushed inside. It always caused his belly to swell and the plug William pushed in kept the water inside until the man was pleased he’d been thoroughly cleaned.

Castiel clawed at the ground trying to get away but when he started seeing spots from the lack of oxygen he ended up limp under William’s body as water poured into his abused body. His head dropped and his cheek rested against the cold, wet ground as William hummed.

“See, baby? It isn’t so hard to let your owner take care of you.”

A plug was pushed in shortly after and Castiel was secured so he couldn’t move. A moan escaped and his head lulled as a warm hand curled around his limp cock giving it a few sure strokes.

“You’ll get used to this soon, baby. You’ve only been here a little over a year and a half. Give it another year or so and you’ll get used to your new home.”

Tears spilled down Castiel’s cheeks and a broken sob escaped him as the warm hand on his cock moved to touch the swell of his distended belly.

It wasn’t long before the plug was removed, he was repositioned and the water rushed out of him.

William waited away from the bathroom, thankfully, as the embarrassing morning ritual completed itself and he was dried off before being hauled away from the bathroom. The sight of a breeding bench with its familiar straps let him know exactly what kind of day it was going to be as he was pushed down, secured and his ass given a few absentminded pumps of lube slick fingers before William was fucking into him with a grunt that sent familiar pain racing through his body.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I have very few intentions of continuing this fic. It's implied at the very end that no one will ever come to save Cas. No one knows of the connection between the man who kidnapped him and Cas. I tend to go for "unhappy endings" and honestly a continuation of this fic would only be an escalation of the horror and violence that Cas is experiencing.
> 
>  
> 
> PROMPT: 
> 
> kinks: Dean/Castiel, OMC/Castiel, stalking, kidnapping, non-con
> 
> Castiel is 18 years old and is having just about the best day ever since his long-time crush Dean Winchester has finally asked him out.
> 
> After finishing his evening shift at a diner/convenience store/whatever, he finds himself stranded (maybe his regular ride can't pick him up or his car/bike is broken/stolen). OMC is a regular customer and offers Cas a ride, and he accepts. He also accepts a drink from OMC and next thing he knows, he's waking up tied to a bed in some strange house.
> 
> OMC is so pleased to finally have his precious angel Castiel all to himself, and just in time, too - he won't have to worry about that wretched Winchester boy ever again....he calls Cas "baby."
> 
> Up to author whether or not Cas escapes/is rescued.
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: In case anyone was curious I created a tumblr account at [thursdayhunter](http://www.thursdayhunter.tumblr.com) for communication outside of the AMAZING comments you all leave for me on my fics. It's one way I've received prompts or at least ideas for some of my fics on here. I do consider prompts sent to me or if someone has found a prompt on the kink-meme they think might be up my alley.


End file.
